The distraction
by ItsOliver
Summary: Harry gets distracted.. by a certain blonde boy.


One-shot.

**Genre: Romance  
Pairing: H/D  
Author: ItsOliver  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry nor Draco, unfortunately.**

**The distraction**

Harry had been avoiding Draco Malfoy for the last ten days, and it was Draco who was left in the dark. Draco had always suspected there was something up with Harry, ever since he got back to Hogwarts in seventh year everything had turned up side down for him, and Draco. Harry knew it was just his nerves that were playing up, but it was something more then that, something that he can't come to face. He smacked his forehead as he walked out towards the Hogwarts grounds, hiding behind trees and bushes to avoid Draco Malfoy, who was walking around with his friends Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, mocking every Gryffindor that they could. Harry's heart beat as he saw Draco, standing there in the sun, his eyes glistening and his head full of blonde hair blowing around in the wind, his heart beat and he clutched at his heart, stumbling backwards into the bush and landing his back against a tree. He sighed and ran a hand over his forehead, he searched for his glasses.

"Looking for these?" Draco asked, holding Harry's glasses in the palm of his hand,

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as he stood up, reaching out to grab them, he perched them back on his nose and stumbled back against the tree again. Draco smirked,

"What's with you Potter, I mean really, you're acting like you've just seen a ghost," Draco shook his head in disbelief at the stunned Gryffindor, as Malfoy walked away Harry whispered to himself "I think I just have, the ghost of my dreams,"

He watched him go, his chest heaved in anxiety.

Harry shook out of his moment with Draco and tried to focus on something else, his essay, that's right, he needed to finish that very important essay Snape had handed him, for defence against the dark arts.

Harry had books almost stacked up to the ceiling in the library, trying to concentrate on the essay he was meant to be giving Snape tomorrow, he tried to make it perfect. As he wrote down some words on a bit of scrap piece of parchment, he turned the pages quickly, working his way through each book.

As he saw Draco and Pansy snogging against the wall a few paces away, he snorted as he noticed them.

As Harry watched Draco and Pansy together, he dropped his feather and grabbed his wand, muttering something underneath his breath, and suddenly Pansy had been pushed out of Draco's arms. Draco blinked at the confusion on Pansy's face,

"If you didn't want to be with me, Malfoy, you should've said so!" Pansy bellowed, turning around and facing away from him, she walked off in a huff. Harry tried hard not to snort into laughter as Draco walked past, but he couldn't help himself. He laughed as he looked down at his work, Draco turned his head towards Harry and walked over,

"What's so funny, scarhead?" Draco asked, "Too bad Snape gave you all this hard work to do. Would be a shame if you didn't finish it on time," Draco smirked, brushing the tip of his finger over the pieces of parchments, Harry reached out but before he knew it Draco had grabbed a whole bunch of his work, and ripped it up,

"Oops," Draco muttered, shrugging at the bits of ripped up parchments on the floor,

"MALFOY!" Harry said in frustration, standing up from his desk and standing opposite of Draco from the other side of the table. Draco smirked and reached into his pocket, grabbing his wand. Harry's eyes traveled down towards Draco's zipper,

"Your flys undone," Harry smiled, Draco looked down at his fly and Harry laughed, pointing his wand at Draco,

Unfortunately, Draco was quick to notice this, and immediately knocked Harry off his feet and Harry was dragged back into a bookcase, knocking the bookcase down, along with a few other full book shelves, Harry groaned as Professor Snape, and Mcgonagall both walked around the corner, turning their heads to look at the pile of mess Harry had made all along the corridor.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Snape asked, walking up to Harry,

"It was-" Before Harry could blame it on Malfoy, Draco had already snuck out of sight, Harry sighed and glared apologetically at Minerva, who was still alarmed at the mess Harry had managed to make.

"You WILL clean this up, before tomorrow, and those book shelves better be put back in their places," Snape ordered, he walked off and left Harry with his jaw opened. Minerva patted Harry on the back and followed Snape, Harry groaned and sighed more as he kneeled to pick up the books that were scattered on the ground. Draco smirked as he walked around the corner, and kicked Harry in the shin, on purpose.

"God damn it, Malfoy!" Harry said out loud, shoving Draco away,

"What is your damn problem?" Harry asked, moving closer to Draco, who just smirked as Harry frustratedly pushed him against the wall.

Draco bit his lip and sneered, walking past Harry, he disappeared out of sight. Harry exhaled deeply, walking back to the pile of books that he had to pick up, this was not going to be a fun night.

Night fell, and Harry was busy trying to get the book cases back where they were, it was tough, but he had the muscles to do it. Harry hadn't noticed Draco behind him, leaning against the wall as he scrambled around the book cases, trying to put them back together, mumbling his name.

"Stupid Draco, getting me into trouble for no damn reason, good for nothing wizard who thinks he's so superior with his stupid blonde hair and his ridiculously good looking face. Damn him, damn him to-" Harry cursed loudly, but as he walked around the book case he froze as he saw Draco playing with his nails.

Harry blushed and ran a hand through his messy hair, his heart beginning to beat faster once more as he noticed the blonde boy staring at him.

"So, I'm apparently ridiculously good looking, then?" Draco smirked, glaring at Harry through his misty grey eyes, he walked closer towards Harry, who backed up against the book case and sighed,

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He mumbled, avoiding Draco's eyes,

"Oh, I think you do," Draco's smirk grew wider, and as he grabbed the bulge in Harry's pants, Harry stiffened, Draco whispered sexual words into Harry's ear, and Harry let a tiny squeak escape his lips, Draco catched Harry into a kiss, shoving him roughly against the book case.

"Don't let it tip!" Harry whispered,

"You're getting me more aroused, you know," Draco smirked, as Harry saw the erection in Draco's pants he gasped, and smiled wide as he grabbed it fiercely with his strong hand, pumping Draco through his own pants, the fabric against his skin made him want to come in his pants right then and there, but he held on for as long as he could. His breath was hot against Harry's neck, pacing up every time Harry stroked him, Draco ran his hands through Harry's messy raven hair, in all places that he could, touching every strand, not caring whether he messed his hair up or not as it was already messy anyway.

"God, your hair potter," Draco breathed as Harry pumped him more,

As Draco came in his own pants, he sighed deeply, "My hair?" Harry asked,

"It looks like sex hair," Draco muttered,

Harry grabbed Draco by his shoulders and turned Draco around, shoving him against the book case,

"I think it's my turn now," Harry whispered quietly, Draco smirked,

"Well of course," Draco pulled Harry closer, Draco jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, Harry smiled as Draco had just exposed himself to Harry, dropping down his pants,

"Draco..." Harry muttered inside his ear, Draco closed his eyes and pulled him closer so their groins touched,

"Fuck me, potter," Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and kissed Harry softly on his neck, biting and licking in every spot he could. Harry nervously dropped his pants, his hands were beginning to shake as he took off his briefs. He ran his own erection against the hole of Draco's arse, breathing into Draco's neck as he did so, Draco moaned, closing his eyes and grabbing strands of Harry's hair. Harry's heart beat fast and his knees began to tremble, his mind went blank and his heart sank, along with his own body that just completely froze in front of Draco.

"Potter, please," Draco nibbled the side of Harry's earlobe, in desperate need of attention, and as Harry went for it, he immediately shoved his erection inside Draco, causing Draco to cry out in pleasure,

"POTTER, OH GODS, YES!" Harry took that as a sign of pure extasy, so he went further and deeper into Draco's tight arse, as the muscles began to loosen Draco moaned Harry's name, over and over in his ears,

"Gods, Malfoy!" Harry heaved Draco up and down each time on his cock, Draco smirked and exhaled against Harry's mouth, slowly.

"Potter, oh fuck, potter, YES!" Draco screamed, he ran his hands down Harry's bare back, dragging his nails down as Harry hit his prostate.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes as he gave Draco one last hard thrust, and came into him.

"You should get me out of work situations more often, Malfoy," Harry pushed Malfoy's legs off, and Draco smirked,

"You know, I might just do that, potty," Draco bit his nose and ran off,

"Ow!" Harry grabbed his nose and ran after Draco, but Draco was too fast for him,

"I'll get you back, tomorrow!" Harry yelled after him, as he heard foot steps around the corner, he darted towards the book shelves and pretended to clean up the rest of the scraps, Snape stood in front of him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Potter, did I hear screaming?"

"You heard nothing of the sort, sir," Harry turned his head back to stare at Snape, he turned back to the book case and smiled widely as he put the books back in the right place. Harry had something to look forward to, in almost every work break.


End file.
